


Three-course meal

by Kindred



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eggpreg, Horny Aziraphale (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Naga Crowley, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Crowley just wanted to scare the mortals and have his way with the plump angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a snippet to see what you all thought.

Crowley looked at the angel tilting his head; he smiled as he changed his form leaving his bottom half snake like he mainly did it to scare the shit out of Eve and Adam after he got them to eat the apple. It was fun to watch them cower under him he enjoyed it, even more, when the curly white-haired angel came up to him and told him off. “N-Now see here Mr Demon how dare you to scare these good people!” He tells him, the redhead demon tilted his head looked him up and down. “I know they took a bite that apple and are about to be scared out but that gives you no right to scare them!” 

He let his forked tongue to flicker out and taste the air and chuckled “She broke the model with you didn’t she?” Crawly chuckled as he watched the angel looked confused for a moment and shook his head of the thought in his head. “Tell you what angel if you still want to protect them even after they leave this beautiful garden then offer yourself to me.”   
“What... I don’t think why would I give myself to you?”  
“Because I can see a three-course meal ahead of me.” He grinned as he looked over the angel’s shoulders to see the two humans huddled from him trying to cover their naked bodies.   
“Oh fine!” Aziraphale sighed as he turned to the Adam and Eve and hands them his flaming saw and directed them to a crack in the wall “Go now and try and make camp before nightfall.” He tells them as they slipped through the crack and disappeared from the angel’s sight. 

Turning back around Aziraphale looked at the snake demon and watched him looking him up and down tilting his head. “What?” He asked   
“You gave them your sword?”  
“Well, it’s dangerous out there and she is heavily pregnant I couldn’t let them just go out there w-without aid...” He went to put his foot down as the demon chuckled as he moved to curl around the angel.  
“I like you.” He hissed, letting his tongue flicker into the angel’s ear that got a squeak out of Aziraphale and to jump as he felt the forked tongue make him squirm.  
“W-Well I don’t l-like you you’re a demon...”  
“Oh please, Angel I can smell it on you,” Crawly smirked  
“How can I possibly like you your about to have your way with me...” The Naga raised an eyebrow at him and watched the Angel squirm and whimper in his coils, as he hooked his fingers under his chin.   
“You can say no.” Aziraphale’s eyes widen in shock as he looked at the kind face...demons don’t do kind…he thinks to himself, he frowned as he looked into the snake eyes of the demon and frowned.  
“How can I? You said...”  
“I was sent up here to cause trouble and mayhem, I just want to scare them a little, I didn’t know your boss would throw them out and FYI I don’t hurt pregnant woman or children. I’m an arsehole, not a prick.” 

Aziraphale was still frowning but not as much as before and wiggled still in the coils of the Naga before biting his bottom lip. “I am an angel of my word you may have your way with me.” He said, his cheeks were burning pink as he looked up at the Demon.   
“Really?  
“Yes really now get on with it before someone ruins it.” He sighed as the demon grinned and gave the angel kiss on the lips letting his fangs nip at his lips making the Aziraphale gasp and moan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale cried out as he felt the Demon cock hammers into his body; he lost count how many times the Naga had made him cum. He was still warped up in the coils of the amorous demon that doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. “You look delicious.” Crawly hissed as he mouthed at the pale throat of the angelic creature right where he was going to mark him. “You’re all full with my seed.” He growled as he finely sinks his snake-like fangs into the angel’s throat. 

Aziraphale screams as he came for the last time as he felt the demon mark him, his body twitches as he felt the coils tighten around him not hurting him but in a firm comforting way. Crawly pulled his fangs from the angel’s throat and lapped at the blood that swelled up and trickled out. “My Angel.” He hissed softly, Aziraphale didn’t hear any more he fell asleep something he didn’t think he could do as an angel but here he is falling asleep in the coils and the arms of a demon. 

When he woke up the sun was flicking through the leaves of the tree he felt groggy and sluggish as he laid there. Suddenly there was an arm moving around his middle and resting on his stomach he blinked as he turned his head to see the red-headed demon smiling down at him. “Good morning Angel.” He hissed but it comes out more of a purr.   
“M-Morning Cr-Crawly.” The demon beamed when the angel said his name and nuzzled his cheek on his shoulder. There was a pink blush on the angel’s cheeks as he notices that the demon now has legs. “You have legs.” Crawly grinned as he lifted one leg up and wiggled his toes.   
“Yeah, not a bad pair if I say so myself.” The demon smiled as he sits up as the angel moves to sit up wincing at this stomach feeling it as something wasn’t right. He looks down at his stomach and gasp as he looks back at the demon that seems smug.   
“What is this?”   
“Eggs.  
“Eggs?” He squeaked as he put his hands to his stomach.   
“Yes someone going to make a great mummy.” Crawly hissed happily as he warped his arms around the angel.   
“But what if they see?”   
“So? What you had my penis in you for a good part of the day and all night. I think they saw it all and I have marked you as my mate they can’t really do much.” Aziraphale went to open his mouth but closed it again as he looked at the demon blinking at him as he touched where the demon bites him. “It’s a lovely tattoo of ownership.”   
“Ownership? Hardly partners.”  
“Sure sure partners.”


End file.
